My Guardian
by Roaramon
Summary: Mimi's dad is throwing a business party and mimi brings Tai, Sora and Matt. Ok this is a mimato, so you've been warned.


Authors note: Hey, another Mimato fic. Well once again readers (if any) please if you review please don't curse in the reviews. Any age, any reader can read it. If you have younger sibling or children you know what I mean. If you must use bad language please e-mail it to me please. Thanks.  
Ok this fic has Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi in it. The other characters are not mentioned. Tai, Sora and Matt are 18, Mimi is 17. Tai and Sora are already going out by Matt and are not. Ok Mimi's dad is having a party and everyone's invited. Well some people make double appearances and I think you'll like it. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the Digimon characters used in this fanfic.   
************************************************************************  
  
MY GUARDIAN  
By, Roaramon  
  
It was another normal, joyful day in Japan. A group of friends could be seen walking home.  
  
"Oh I hate scary movies." Mimi wined. "Yea it was scary." Sora laughed. "Yea it was, by the middle I could watch anymore." Mimi wined. "Yea well it's wasn't that scary, I watch the whole thing." Tai said proudly. "Yea right." Matt laughed. "What's that suppose to mean?" Tai yelled. "What I mean is that you had your eyes closed half the time." Matt laughed. "I did not." Tai said getting embraced. "Yea you did. When the big monster seen came on you hid your face. Even Mimi watched that." Matt laughed. "No way, besides you didn't watch the monster seen." Tai yelled. "Yea how would you know you had your eyes closed." Matt laughed. "Oh yea." Tai said getting annoyed. "YEA!!" Matt yelled. "Man do you two ever stop." Sora laughed. "NO!!!" Both Tai and Matt shouted back.   
  
"Go figure, right Mimi." Sora laughed. The two continued arguing. Mimi was staring right at Matt the whole time. "MIMI!" Sora yelled. "What.." Mimi said as she came out of her trance. "Oh Mimi." Sora laughed. "What? What is it." Mimi said confused. "Mimi you just had your eyes glued to Matt." Sora whispered. "What..." Mimi said blushing. "Oh come on Mimi. You like him don't yea." Sora laughed. "Well.." Mimi started. "I knew it. Oh Mimi you should tell him" Sora whispered. "NO WAY. I can't do that." Mimi whispered. "Sure you can just tell him. I mean how hard could it be." Sora laughed. "Real hard I mean look at him. He'd laugh at me." Mimi said looking away. "No he wouldn't. Besides he's our friend he would not do that." Sora said reassuringly. "Well he is a good friend. But what if he doesn't feel the same." Mimi whispered. "Hey it's not like he'll hate you. He would not do that. He's too nice.." Sora started. "And sweet." Mimi interrupted. "Yea..." Sora laughed. "And kind and caring, and cute." Mimi giggled. "Yea...oh Mimi." Sora sighed as she noticed the arguing stop.   
  
"What's up" Sora asked softly. "Nothing just..." Tai started. He motioned up to a shady looking group of guys. They were staring right at them as they walked up. Matt had noticed there gaze fall and Sora and Mimi. "Oh..." Sora answered softly as she walked up to Tai and stood close to him. "What is it." Mimi asked. "It's nothing just...just say close." Matt whispered as he slowly walked back to Mimi. She looked up and saw the group and moved closer to Matt.  
  
"Hey what's a couple cute girls like you hanging out with deadbeats like this." A tall guy asked. Tai gave him a look but did not respond. "Yo 'J' I don't think they heard yea." another said as they walked by. "Hey good looking want to come with me." The taller guy said to Mimi as he walked next to her. Mimi did not answer. "Come on, your to hot to hang with this fool." He said looking at Matt. Matt just looked harshly at him as he walked closer to Mimi. Cat calls continued until they had walked out of sight.  
  
"Man what a bunch of jerks." Sora said quietly. "Yea. They don't look like some one I would want to hang out with." Matt said as they walked up to Tai and Sora's apartment complex. "Alright see you tomorrow right Mimi." Sora asked. "Yea come around two to get ready." Mimi said softly. "Alright. Everything will be there right. We don't need to bring anything right." Tai asked. "Yea my dad is taking care of everything, you just need to show up." Mimi laughed. "Alright see you tomorrow." Sora laughed as they left.  
************************************************************************  
"So can I walk you home." Matt said as he smiled at Mimi. "yea I would like that. Especially after we ran into those jerks." Mimi said smiling up at Matt. "Yea I can't believe they said that. I mean that was really rude." Matt said as they continued walking towards Mimi's house. "Yea they were real jerks." Mimi laughed.   
  
"JERKS!!" Someone yelled from behind him. "What?" Matt yelled as he turned around quickly. He came face to face with one of the guys that tried to take Mimi earlier. He looked right in Matt's eyes and gave him a fearless look. Then his gaze shifted to Mimi. "So we're jerks. How bout you get to know me better before you judge." He said backing away from Matt. "How bout you come spent to night with me sweety." He said grabbing Mimi's arm and pulling her away from Matt. "HEY leave her alone." Matt shouted as he shoved him away from Mimi. Matt lightly placed his hand on Mimi's stomach and pushed her so that she was safety behind him. "Yo if she wants to ditch you let her. Come on hotty." He said as he tried to go for Mimi again. Matt stepped in front of him as Mimi hid behind Matt.   
  
"Hey she's not your girl so just let her go." He said as he pushed Matt. Matt gently pushed Mimi way from him and way from them. "You leave her alone." Matt said firmly. "I don't think so." He said as he took a swing at Matt. Matt ducked and he missed. "Come on I'll take you on." He said as he tried to hit Matt again. Once again he missed. Matt dodged as he kicked him down. Matt backed away letting him get up. "Get out." Matt said as he stood to face him again. He looked at Matt fiercely. Matt turned to leave but he tackled Matt. "You won't get away that easily." He said as he punched Matt right in the face. Matt looked up as his nose began to bleed and he had cut his face open. Matt pushed him off of him and backed away. "What don't fight." He said laughing at Matt. "Well got to go. Why don't you come with me cuttie" He said smiling at Mimi. "No way." Mimi yelled as she went over to Matt. "You won't get away that easy. I'll catch yea later hotty." He said as he left.   
************************************************************************  
"Matt are you ok." Mimi said looking at his face. "Yea I guess so." Matt said trying to stop the bleeding as they continued walking. "Here use this" Mimi said handing him a tissue from out of her purse. "Thanks Mimi." Matt said taking the tissue. "Come on. Let's clean you up." Mimi said as they stopped in front of her house. "No I don't want to bother you I'll take care of it when I get home." Matt told her. "No, come one I owe you for helping me. And besides I know you Matt. You won't take care of it when you get home." Mimi said as she pushed him up to the house. "Oh I guess I don't have a choice." Matt said as he tried to get away. "No you don't." Mimi laughed.  
  
As soon as they walked in Mimi's parents saw Matt and rushed over. "Oh my! What happened." Her mom said looking at Matt. "Are you ok Mimi." her dad asked. "Yea I'm fine thanks to Matt." Mimi said looking up at him. "Are you alright son." Her dad asked. "Yea I'm fine. No big deal." Matt said disturbingly. Mimi seemed to sense Matt's distress. "Here come with me Matt." She said taking him up to a bathroom. "If you need help Mimi just call." Her mom called up to her.  
************************************************************************  
"oh thanks Mimi." Matt said as she closed the door. "Yea you seemed a little uncomfortable." Mimi said as she got wet towel. "Here let me clean that up." Mimi said as she removed Matt's hand away from his face. He seemed to be in a trance and he did not even try to resist. She softly dabbed the blood away. "Thanks Mimi." Matt said softly. "It's the least I can do. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." Mimi said smiling at him. "Well hopefully we won't have to deal with him again." Matt said as she finished. "There." Mimi said as she got a dry towel and handed it to Matt. "Looks much better." Mimi said smiling at Matt.   
  
"Thank you Mimi. Well I'd better get going." Matt said getting up. "Yea don't for get to be here around two." Mimi said leading him to the door. "Hey Matt." Her dad said greeting him. "You look much better." He said looking at him. "Well Mimi took care of it." Matt said shyly. "Yea well she's always been good at those types of things." He said looking at her. "So you'll be here for the party right." He said looking back at Matt. "Of course." Matt replied. "Good. I would really like it if you were there. Well see you tomorrow. Don't forget to come here to get dressed." He said walking away. "Right tomorrow." Matt said to him as he walked away. "Oh yea Matt." Mimi said quietly. "Yea...what is it." Matt said looking down at her. "Forget the gel tomorrow." Mimi smiled. "WHAT." Matt said in surprise. "Well you have to have your hair down so don't put any on ok." She said to him. "Oh alright." Matt said waking out. "Well see you tomorrow." He said waving go bye. "See yea Matt." Mimi sighed as he walked away.  
************************************************************************  
"Oh what a pain." Matt growled as he walked up to a corner where Tai and Sora were waiting for him. Just then a limp spike fell right on Matt's face. "Hey Matt nice hair." Tai teased. "Save it Tai." Matt growled as he blow the limp spike out of his face. "What happened, Mr. Cool ran out of gel." Tai laughed. "No we have to have our hair down, remember." Matt said as they began to walk towards Mimi's house. "Oh yea." Tai said scratching the back of his head. "Mimi asked me not to use any gel." Matt said as they walked up to the door. "Oh hi glad you could make it. Come right on in." Mimi's mom greeted. "Thanks, we're glad you invited us." Sora said. "Ok now your clothes are in the rooms just change and some one will come in to fix your hair. Umm...Tai I...ah...I think I'll take care of your...umm hair." She said looking strangely at Tai. "Well come on and I'll take you to the changing rooms." She said as she took them up the stairs.   
  
"Ok Tai your in here. Hope you like the suit." She said as she opened the door to the first room. "Ok Sora here's where you get changed. Umm I picked out a more well...flexible dress for you. I know you don't like to REALLY dress up." She said opening the next door. "oh thank you." She said in relief. She walked Matt down to the last door and opened it. "Ok Matt you can get changed in Mimi's room." She said as she walked in with him. "Well some one will be in to fix your hair. Personally I like the spikes better." She said smiling at him. "Thanks." Matt said bashfully. "Well hope you like the suit" she said as she closed the door and left.  
  
"All man I did not think Mimi's room would look quite like this." Matt thought. The room was a light shade of pink. She and a huge bed and a pink quilt on top of it. On her bureau she had lot's of little thing and plants. "Wow that one looks like the flower Palmon had." Matt said as he gently lifted one pink petal. "well better get ready." Matt said as he picked up the suit.  
************************************************************************  
"Ok mom I'll take care of it." Mimi called to her mom as she stood in front of her door. "Ok now where did she say Matt was at." She thought as she opened the door. As soon as she walked in she saw Matt buttoning up his shirt. "Oh Matt." Mimi said surprised. "What.....OH MIMI!" Matt almost yelled as he hurriedly buttoned up his shirt. "Matt...I'm...so Sorry." Matt giggled. "It's alright." Matt said as he blushed as deep red. "Well I came to fix your hair." Mimi said as she sat on her bed. "Oh ok." Matt said shyly. "Here sit down." Mimi said as she knelt up on her bed behind Matt. "I thought I sad no gel." Mimi laughed as she placed her hand on his limp spiky hair. "Well I didn't, but it's more of a natural look." He smiled. "Well let's see what I can do." she said as she began to brush his hair.  
  
"All man she's so good at this." Matt thought as Mimi began to brush is hair. "Wow his hair sure is soft. I could do this all day." Mimi thought as she sighed softly. "Oh wow. She's so gently and her hands....I love her hands in my hair." Matt thought as he closed his eyes feeling Mimi do her work. As Mimi brushed she also began to run her fingers through the already brushed hair. "I never thought I would ever be aloud to do this." Mimi thought feeling Matt's hair. "Man I wish we could just stay here all day." Matt thought as he slowly opened his eyes. Mimi slowly began to fix Matt's hair so that it fell equally around his face. Then she got up and sat in front of him and began to bush a last spike that fell in front of his face. "Well we'll keep the spike look by leaving this one." She laughed as she fixed the last spike. "So how's it look." Mimi asked giving him a hand mirror. "WOW Mimi it looks great." Matt said as he admired himself. "Well I still like the spike look but it does not look bad for a formal situation." She said smiling at him. "Yea it looks great. Thanks Mimi." Matt said as he smiled at Mimi. Both stood there as if in a trance, gazing into each others eyes.  
  
"Mimi!?!" Her mom called. "What...Oh in here mom." Mimi called back coming out of her trance. "Oh Mimi. Here's your dress. WOW Matt your hair looks great. And you even kept the spike look too." She said handing Mimi her dress. "Well the others are down stairs. Come on down." She said walking out. "Alright" Matt answered. "Thanks again Mimi." Matt thanked as he walked towards the door. "No problem Matt. Well better get dresses. I'll be down in a minute." She said closing the door.  
************************************************************************  
"Hey Matt. You look great." Sora said as Matt came down the stairs. "Thanks. You real nice too." Matt said as he walked up to her. "Ah....Tai. Did not you get your hair done yet." Matt asked looking strangely at him. "Well you try getting a comb through that mess." Mimi's mom laughed as she walked in. "Yea your right you can't really dress up a mop." Matt teased. "Yea well who did your hair, missed a spot." Tai said flicking Matt's spike. "Hey, watch it. Mimi did it." Matt said fixing his hair. "Really she did a great job." Sora said. "Yea she did." Matt said stroking his hair. "Well we'd better get going." Mimi's dad said walking in. "Mimi you ready." Her mom called up to her. "Yea coming." Mimi answered coming down the stairs. "Wow Mimi you look great." Sora said as they walked out the door. "Thanks Sora. I love your dress too." Mimi smiled at her friend. "Thanks Mimi." Sora said blushing. "Alright let's get going." Mimi's dad said as they started off.  
************************************************************************  
"Alright just remember you manners and you'll all be fine. Just don't say anything that may upset John. He's the guy I am dealing with." Mimi's father said as they walked in to the party. "Oh hello Mr. Tachikawa" A man greeted as they walked in. "Hi Jim" Mr. Tachikawa answered. "Oh and I see you brought more." Jim said polity. "Hey aren't you the bass player for that new band." Jim asked Matt as he shook his hand. "Yea that's me." Matt said bashfully. "Oh my daughter is going to be mad that she did not come with me. She's obsessed with your band. She has all your CD's and pictures." He said laughing. "Really." Matt said in surprise. "Yea. All her friends are into your band too." He said stepping back. "So Mr. Tachikawa do you think you'll make a deal with John?" Jim asked. "I don't know. He's really demanding." He said as the two began to walk away.  
  
"Wow Matt. Who'd think you'd find fans here." Sora said strangely. "Yea right." Matt laughed. "Ok now where the food. I'm starved." Tai complained. "Is that all you ever think about." Matt laughed. "It will be out after the dance." Mimi answered. "Well might as well have some fun right Sora." Tai said taking her hand. "Oh alright Tai." Sora laughed as they walked out on to the dance floor. Mimi just laughed as she looked around the dance floor.  
  
"Hey wait..." Mimi whispered. Looking at someone on the other side of the floor. "What?" Matt asked. "Oh...ah...nothing." Mimi said softly still staring at the other end. "Well ok." Matt said as he walked away. "it can't be, but it looks just like him." Mimi thought as she still gazed across the dance floor. She was looking at a taller man talking to Jim. "He looks just like him, but how. I mean he was a street guy not a business guy." Mimi thought still looking at the same guy. All of a sudden his shifted his eyes from Jim to Mimi. He looked her strait in the eyes and smiled. Mimi looked back in fear and tears began to form in her eyes.   
  
"Mimi are you alright?" Matt asked coming up to her. "What...oh yea I'm fine." She said softly. "Are you sure." Matt asked concerned. "Yea Matt I'm fine." She said looking up at Matt with a look of fear in her eyes. "No your not what's wrong." Matt asked looking at her strangely. "Well..." Mimi started. She noticed that the guy was coming towards her. "Hey how are you two doing." He asked. "We're fine and you." Matt asked polity. "Oh I'm fine now." He said looking at Mimi. strangely. Matt noticed Mimi looked really uncomfortable, so he stepped closer so it seamed that she was behind him. "So, would you like to dance." He asked winking at Mimi. "Well not thanks." Mimi said strangely. "Aw a girl like you should have some fun rather than just strand around. I'll gladly dance with you." He said looking at Mimi then at Matt. "I am already. I'm going to dance with..." Mimi paused looking up at Matt. "MATT!" she said taking Matt's hand. He looked strangely at her. "Oh good at least you'll have fun with this nice gentleman." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Well talk to you later." He said winking at Mimi again and walked away.   
  
"Ah...Mimi." Matt asked questionably. Mimi watched him as he walked away. He looked back at her than at Matt then towards the dance floor. "Mimi??" Matt asked. "Come on Matt...Please." She answered as she pulled him out on to the floor. Mimi looking up at Matt as the next song started. "Mimi what's wrong." Matt asked as she placed his hands on Mimi's waist. "Matt it's that guy..." She started as she placed her hands on Matt's shoulders. "What are you talking about Mimi." He asked looking down at her. " 'J' That that guy from the street remember, that's him." Mimi she said softly looking into Matt's eyes. "What..." Matt asked as he looked towards him. "Matt...I'm...I'm scared." She said softly as tears began to build in her eyes. "It's ok Mimi, I won't let him lay a finger on you." Matt said as he pulled Mimi closer and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Really Matt" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yea. That guy threatened you the first time and I won't let him get you this time." Matt said looking down into Mimi's eyes.   
  
"Man she really is scared." Matt thought. "He really understands" Mimi thought as she pulled him closer. "Thanks Matt." She whispered as she laid her head on his chest. "It's alright, as long as your safe." He whispered pulling her even closer as she began to stroke his hair. "His hair is even softer. Oh I wish I could stay like this forever." Mimi thought as she let out a soft sigh. "All man She's doing it again...oh..." Matt thought as she sighed pulling his arms tighter. "Man I love it when she massages her hands thought my hair. This has to be the first time I actually want someone toughing my hair. She's so gentle. I love holding her like this, I love her touch, I love her." Matt thought. "Oh I hope he's not mad that I'm playing with his hair. I can't resist. I love it...I love him." Mimi thought as she began to get swept away in Matt. They continued, becoming lost in each other. They did not notice 'J' talking to Mimi's dad.  
************************************************************************  
It was coming to the end of the dance, Matt and Mimi were finally coming out of there trance. They backed away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. "Thanks Matt." Mimi whispered as they walked off the floor. "No thank you Mimi." Matt said softly looking at her fondly. She looked away blushing. "Oh Mimi can I talk to you for a minute." Her dad called to her. "Sure." Mimi answered walking towards him. "I'll save you a set Mimi." Matt said as he caught up with Tai and Sora. They were going to sit down and get ready to eat.  
  
"Mimi John was telling me some thing about you." Her dad started. "John??? I have not even talked to him." Mimi said surprised. "Well he said that he offered to dance with you and you rudely refused him." He said looking at her. "Oh him...dad I told him no thanks and that I was going to dance with Matt. He did not say anything about wanting to dance with me, he just offered if I did not already have some one." Mimi said strangely. "Well he said you were rude to him, but I'm not mad." He said looking at the table waiting for him. "Just be nice to him and do what ever he wants." He said leaving her.   
************************************************************************  
"Mimi everything alright." Matt asked as she sat next to him. "Oh...yea everything's fine." She said plainly. (Note: Ok in case you did not pick it up. John is 'J'. You have to know for the rest of the story. Thanks for reading.) Then John sat down next to Mimi. Mimi looked up at him then to Matt. Matt looked at her reassuringly and patted her hand.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming. It has been a lovely night, so let's just have fun." Mr. Tachikawa announced as they all sat down to eat. "Hey sweet thing, past me some of that." John whispered to Mimi. Mimi's eyes widened as she felt his breath on her neck. Chill ran down her side realizing that he was staring right at her. She looked at her dad. He had one of those annoyed faces on so Mimi just gave him what he wanted. "Here you go." She said handing him the bowl. "Thanks, cuttie ." He said the last part softly. Mimi just turned to Matt with a distresses look on her face. "It's alright." Matt whispered to her. He took her hand and as gently stroked it reassuringly. Mimi just squeezed back as she heard him again. "hey hotty going to pass some of that over here." He said breathed. "Here." Mimi said timidly as she handed him the next bowl.   
  
He did not say a word more to Mimi until everyone was settled and chatting away. "Hey sweety want to come to my place tonight. I'll show you some real dancing." He teased softly. Mimi did not respond. She just looked away. "All come on your too hot to hang with that dimwit." He said looking at Matt. Matt was busy talking to Tai and Sora. Mimi began to feel the tears well up in her eyes but she tried to hid them. "Come on darling." He whispered. Matt heard this and turned to Mimi. "Man what is he doing to you. If her father was not dealing with him he'd be hit already." He thought as he placed his hand on hers. "what..." Mimi whispered. She looked up to Matt, she smiled warmly as if he had just taken all the pain away. "Ok Mimi?" Matt asked as he gently touched her hand. "now I am." She answered holding his hand tighter. "hey gorgeous." John whispered to Mimi. She turned around to him staring right at her. Mimi clenched Matt's hand as his eyes continued glaring over her. "Hey beautiful your coming with me tonight." He smiled strangely at her. Mimi was losing her endurance and could not take his eyes on her any longer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to relax. "hey sweety, I know you want to hang with me tonight." He breathed close to her lower neck.   
  
Mimi just could not take it. "GET AWAY YOU SLIME BALL!!!!!" Mimi yelled jumping up and out of her set. "Mimi!" Her dad shouted getting up. John just stood there like he had done anything wrong. Matt looked at Mimi with soft eyes. "Mimi come over here." Her father said calmly. Mimi just lowered her head and followed her father. "Matt what happened." Sora asked. "It just...." Matt said as he watch Mimi walk away.  
************************************************************************  
"What's wrong with you." Mimi's dad scolded her. "Dad it's John...he...he." Mimi started. "No Mimi I asked you to be extra nice to him and now look." He said as his anger rose. "Oh it's not her fault." John said as he walked up behind them. "What oh I'm sorry." Mimi's father said. "No need. Most people don't like me anyway." John said sadly. "No that's not true she's just..." He started. "no it would probably be better if I left." He said as he walked away. "NO DON'T! Please stay she won't be a problem anymore I promise." He argued. "Well maybe just a little longer." He said winking at Mimi and walking back to the party. "Well young lady any thing you have to say for yourself." He asked looking harshly at her. "No...you never listen anyway." Mimi yelled as she ran out of the building and way.  
  
"what has gotten into her." He said as he watched his daughter run from him. "It's not her fault." Matt said walking quietly up to him. "What do you mean." He said softly. "Well that John has been pestering her all night." He said softly. "What do you mean what exactly happened." He asked looking curiously at Matt. "Well we first met him on the streets, he was hanging out with a shady group of guys, then he followed us when I was walking her home. He grabbed her and tried to take her, that's how I got this cut." Matt said as he laid his figures over his cut under his eye. "he did what.." He said in disbelief. "Well then he came her and well I did not recognize him but Mimi did. That's why she did not want to dance with him. Then at dinner, well she just got hurt even more. All he did was say how he was going to take her away and kept calling her thing like 'sweety', 'hotty', and 'cuttie' you know things like that. Not to mention he had his eyes all over her all night and he got really close to her. But she did not want to ruin you deal with him." Matt finished. "Oh my...how could I hurt her like that...I have to..." He started but still did not believe what he hand just heard. "Well I believe you Matt. But John...that JERK. He had his slime hands on my daughter...and how he must have hurt her." He said looking at Matt trying to figure it all out. "Well her just running off might have hurt her even more...I'm going to find her." Matt said as he began to walk out. "Hey Matt." He said back. "Yea." Matt asked. "Please find her. I know you will, I trust you, some times even more than myself. Please help her." he pleaded. Matt just smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I'll find her. I would never want her to be hurt." Matt said as he ran out of the door.  
************************************************************************  
"MIMI!" Matt called as he walked down the dark, cold streets. "MIMI! Where are you..."  
  
"oh why did he have to deal with such a jerk." Mimi thought as she began to slow down. Tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes we blood shot and still they continued to spill over with fresh tears. She stopped and leaned up against a brick building. "oh why me." Mimi cried as she fiercely brushed her tears away. "Aw should not do that to you gorgeous face." Someone laughed. "What.." Mimi asked as she looked up in fear. She was surrounded by the same group of guy that John was with. Mimi stood up and leaned up against the wall as hard as she could. "Here, we'll take care of you." One said grabbing Mimi's arms and holding them at her sides. "Your staying with us." He said smiling at her. Mimi fought to get away but he only held her tighter. He picked Mimi up and throw her onto the ground of an ally. "Now let's have some fun before 'J' gets here." He said holding Mimi down on the ground. The rest of the group just stood around them yelling cat calls. "Well 'J' will have more fun with you." He said as he ran his fingers through Mimi's hair. "No let me go." She yelled trying to fight. "no not now." He said as he slowly moved his hand from her hair to her cheek. Tears continued streaming down her face as he moved his hand down her neck. "no.." Mimi whimpered softly.   
  
"STOP!!!" Matt yelled as he rushed through the crowd. He speared the guy on Mimi, knocking him off. "Mimi are you ok." Matt said as he turned around crawling. "Matt." Mimi whimpered as she sat up. "Oh no not that easily." He said as he got back up. Mimi jumped back and into Matt's arms. They were up against a fence in the ally. They were on the ground, Matt was kneeling and Mimi was in front of him, huddled up against him. "You leave her alone." Matt threatened. "No way." He said moving closer to them.   
  
"No let me deal with them." A voice called. "Oh yes 'J' go right a head." He said backing away. John walked up to Matt and Mimi, he had strange cut across his face. "I'll deal them my self." He said looking at Mimi harshly. "You stay away." Matt yelled jumping up and in front of Mimi. Mimi stood up and placed her hands on Matt's back. "Oh come on What could you possible see in that idiot" John said moving closer to them. "he's no idiot." Mimi yelled. "oh yea right. What does he have that I don't." He asked moving closer. "He's caring and sweet. He's always watching over me, he cares about me and not for my looks." Mimi said sweetly as she held on to Matt's arm, tears still trickled down her face. Matt just looked stunned by what she had said but his eyes did not leave John. "Aw so you think he really cares about you. He's just doing it for your body, why else would he care about a buffoon like you." He said smiling at Matt. Mimi just fell back hurt by what he said. "Hey now, you know that's not true. She is so much more than just a beautiful girl. She's smart and caring, and gentle." Matt yelled. "Oh yea right." John laughed. "Well I would not expect a jerk like you to understand." Matt shouted. "Jerk? Well we'll see about that." He said hitting Matt in the head. Matt gently push Mimi so that she was in the corner by a metal trash can next to the fence. Matt was stunned by the blow. He stumbled back holding his head. "What can't handle it." John yelled as he picked up a pipe and swung at Matt. Matt evaded the attack and hit John right in the stomach. John swung the pipe down, hitting Matt's right side. Blood began to seep into his close making it visible that he was hurt, bad. John swung again but Matt dogged the attack again holding his side. "Yo, 'J' the cops are coming." One yelled as sirens could be heard approaching the area. "Alright get out." John yelled as he backed away from Matt. "No way." Matt yelled as he kneed him in the stomach. John held is stomach "Deal with you later." John yelled throwing the pipe at Matt, hitting his chest causing another gash of blood.   
  
"Come on Mimi. Let's get out of here." Matt yelled as he helped her over the fence using the trash can as a step. "Matt...Matt are you ok." Mimi asked as she noticed him slow down. "Yea...just fine." Matt sighed holding his side. "oh Matt come on." Mimi said as she stood next to him helping him. "My house is right down the street come on Matt you can make it." Mimi said as she let him lean on her. Matt slowly began to get weaker as they continued. "Almost Matt." Mimi said as they walked up to her house.  
************************************************************************  
"Here lay down." Mimi said as she helped him lay on her bed. Blood now socked his shirt as the lacerations continued to bleed. Mimi went to her bathroom and got her first aid kit and a pan of warm water with a towel.   
  
"oh Mimi...it's alright" Matt winced as he saw her come back. "No it's not. Here let me help Matt." Mimi said softly. "Mimi...I...AHH." Matt yelled in pain as she began to take off his blood socked cloths. "Matt just let me help." Mimi said looking into his eyes. Matt could only manage a small smile as he lay back against the back board. Mimi slowly unbuttoned his shit and slip it off. "Oh Matt." Mimi gasped as she looked at his wounds. He had a deep cut across his chest and a puncture wound on his side. Mimi took the wet towel softly began to dab all the blood away. Matt just lay there helpless as waves of pain took over his body. Mimi had finally finished cleaning up the blood. Matt was still in pain but he tried hard not to show it. "Ok Matt this is going to sting." Mimi said as she put some iodine on a cloth. Mimi sat next to Matt as she place the towel over his cuts. Matt mooned in pain as it began to take effect. "It's alright Matt." Mimi soothed as she rubbed his shoulder. Soon the Matt could no longer feel any pain.   
  
"Well?" Mimi asked looking into Matt's eyes. "It feels much better....thanks." Matt said as he slid his arm around Mimi. Mimi just looked at him and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Hey Matt about what you said back there." Mimi started. "What about it Mimi." Matt whispered. "Well did you mean what you said." Mimi asked softly. "Of course I did. I would not lie. Especially about something like that." Matt said holding Mimi closer. "What about you." Matt asked. "What?" Mimi asked softly. "Did you mean what you said about me." Matt laughed slightly. "Yea I meant every word. And then some." She said looking fondly at him. "Matt your the only one who really, truly understands me. I feel safer with you than any one else. You so tender and pure." Mimi said looking at him. "you really feel that way??" Matt asked shocked. "Yea. I would not lie would I." Mimi laughed holding on to Matt tighter. She softly took other hand and began to stroke Matt's hair. "Oh...Mimi." Matt started. "Oh I'm sorry Matt. I forgot, 'Don't touch the hair.'" Mimi said pulling her hand away. "No...it's not that." Matt said as he leaned his head on Mimi's hand. "what??" Mimi said in surprise. "Sorry Mimi. It's just that." Matt started looking away bashfully. "What is it Matt." Mimi asked playfully as she began to stroke his hair again. "It's just....oh I love your touch....your so....so gentle. No one has ever made me feel this way before...it's.....it's like...oh I can't even describe it." Matt managed to get out as Mimi continued caressing his hair making he ease up more. Matt could barely keep his eyes open, so he closed them as he cherished her touch. He slowly rubbed Mimi's back causing her to nuzzle up closer to him. Mimi closed her eyes laying her head on Matt's shoulder as he continued massaging her back. They just stayed there in each others arms until the pain started to come back to Matt.   
  
"Here let me bandaged those cuts." Mimi said getting up. Mimi too gauze out of her kit and dressed his wounds. "Thanks Mimi." Matt said looking up at her tenderly. "No problem Matt." Mimi said as she leaned over him and gave him a kiss on he's forehead. "What was that, kiss and make it better." Matt laughed. "You could say that." Mimi laughed as Matt sat up pulling her down next to him.   
  
"I can't believe they did not find them." Mimi's day yelled as the group walked into the house. "Well sounds like everyone's home." Matt said getting up. "Yea better go down." Mimi said helping Matt up. "You going to be ok Matt." Mimi asked concededly. "Yea, I'm fine, trust me." Matt laughed as he gave Mimi a soft kiss on her check.   
  
"Don't worry if Matt's with her you know she'll be fine." Sora said softly. "Yea I know but what if something happened to him, you know how he is. If Mimi was in any danger he would talk the full blow himself." Her dad said sadly. "Well he did do that." Mimi laughed coming into the room. "MIMI!!! Her mom yelled running over to her. "Oh Mimi are you alright." Her dad asked coming over to her. "Yea I'm fine thanks to Matt." She said stepping back to Matt. "Oh Matt what happened." Her mom asked looking at his bandages. Matt did not have a shirt on and the bandages were being to show blood. "Nothing, it's nothing." Matt said shyly. Mimi's dad just shook his head. "Like you said he would take the full blow." Tai laughed. "Thanks for watching over her Matt." Her dad thanked. "hey like I said I would never want to see her hurt." Matt said shyly. "Well they caught John and his group. Man he mad me so angry." He said making a fist. "You should have seen it Matt. He punched him right in the face." Tai laughed. "Oh so that's where he got that cut from." Matt laughed. "Yea...I just could not stand the sight of his face. Just know what he did to you Mimi makes me even madder." Her dad said looking away. "I'm sorry I ruined you deal." Mimi said softly. "Oh Mimi. It's not your fault. Besides I would never want to deal with someone like him." He said smiling at his daughter. "Thanks dad." Mimi smiled.  
************************************************************************  
"Well we'd better get going." Tai yawned. "Yea your right." Sora said as she took his hand. "Matt you coming." Sora asked looking back at him and Mimi. "No I'll see you later." Matt said to her. "Alright see yea later." Tai said as they walked out the door. Matt and Mimi were sitting on the sofa watching a news report about John. Matt had his arm around her and Mimi hand arm across his chest, holding him tightly. "I am so glad they got him. To bad you did not get any credit for stopping him." Mimi yawned as she laid her head on his shoulder. "No I don't think I would want credit for it." Matt said smiling down at her. "Why you might have gotten a prize or something." Mimi smiled as she began to stroke his hair. "Why I already have something that is priceless." Matt smiled lovingly at her kissing her forehead. "oh Matt..." Mimi yawned as she settled down closer to him closing her eyes. Matt slowly fell to sleep holding Mimi as she kept gently rubbing he's hair.   
  
"Aren't they cute." Mimi's mom giggled as they walked into the room. "Yea they sure are." Her dad sighed as he picked up a quilt and covered them up. "I can't believe what he went through just for her." Her mom said softly as she moved so loose strands of her out of Matt's face. "Well he really cares about her and I guess just having her it worth his own life." He said as they walked out turning off the light. Just as they left you could see a small smile cross Matt's face as he held Mimi tightly in his arms.  



End file.
